Drabbles con drama
by eclipse total
Summary: Puesta de sol 'DxC', Canoa 'TxG', Hermanos 'DyG fraternal', Plan malvado 'AxH', ¿Qué es el amor? 'ExI', El beso 'NxK', Un novio de verdad 'TxL', ¿diferentes? 'TxG', El regalo 'DxC' ... *Terminado*
1. Puesta de sol

**NET:** hola! :) de nuevo por aca! xD ahora vengo con un grupo de Drabbles con los que quiero concursar en el concursdo de fics, ya los mande todos, en total son 10 Drabbles, si quitamos 'la mejor medicina' son 9 nuevos Drabbles los que tengo y quiero subir a Fanfiction ^^ ya los mande para que concursen ahora solo los debo publicar :) espero que les agrade

Mmm... para evitar desiluciones en parejas o cosas parecidas voy a ser clara desde el momento, entre mis Drabbles tengo DxC (es obvio ¿no? xP), TxG (jaja aun más obvio^^), D&G (antes de que comiencen las amenazas¬¬ escribí esto pensando en transmitirle a mis lectores un amor fraternal en el que estos dos son amigos :D con lo que paso en TDWT muy pocos fics los ven como amigos D: y lo mismo con Courtney y Gwen, aunque de ellas no escribí nada claro), NoahxKatie (por alguna razon me gustó la pareja, son opuestos :D), EzequielxIzzy (no sé si leas esto 'toaneo', pero este esta dedicado a tí, más que nada por ser el único que escribes fics de Ezequiel, me encanta eso de que en los fics se tomen en cuenta esos personajes que no tienen mucha participación en las series, sabes que no me gusta el DxG¬¬ pero aun así sabes que SI leo tus historias solo por tratarse de Ezequiel, o al menos la mayoria si las eh leído :D) y LyndsayxTyler (en lo personal siento que es el que me quedó más tierno *-* jaja me gusta mucho esta pareja^^), ah y por poco lo olvido, un HeatherxAlejandro

Entonces de una vez se los digo... no esperen ver un DxG romantico, JustínxCourtney (waa! odio a esta pareja aún más que el DxG. siento que Justín es todo un engreído¬¬), y bueno, esperaba crear un OwenxIzzy pero no lo logre me conformo con lo nueve que ya hice :3

Ahora sin más con que retrazarlos, les pido una disculpa por retrazar mis otros fics, es que en serio me emocionó participar en el concurso x3 además de que la escuela esta sobreexplotandonos DX en fin... como recompensa les dejo el primero de dos DxC que cree para estos Drabbles :) espero que les guste!

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no me pertenece a mí, son de sus creadores (Duh! waaa! no sé que me pasa tanta tarea me esta afectando¬¬ xDD)

**Puesta de sol**

La noche se acercaba y el sol se ocultaba cada vez más dando paso a la fría noche. Dos jóvenes en el parque eran testigos del espectáculo que se presentaba frente a ellos.

El chico más alto que la chica la sujetaba de la cintura, como tratando de que no se fuera lejos de él, ella se dejaba abrazar, sintiendo esa seguridad que sentía cada que él estaba cerca de ella. Él la amaba, y ella le correspondía, pero aún no lo sabían, y no lo sabrían jamás si las cosas seguían así.

Uno de los dos debía dar el primer paso, el chico se pasó la mano por su cabello teñido de verde e inhaló una bocanada de aire tomando así el valor necesario para expresarse.

- Courtney – la llamó

- ¿Sí Duncan? – le contestó con voz dulce viéndolo a los ojos

- Te amo – dijo en un susurro, de forma tan quedita que pensó que la morena no había sido capaz de escucharlo.

Por su parte Cortney se encontraba anonadada, ¿Duncan acababa de decirle que la amaba? Se había sorprendido pero se recupero casi al instante y con una sonrisa le contestó lo que siempre quiso decir

- Y yo te amo a ti, Duncan – sorprendiendo al chico junto con un dulce beso en la mejilla

En la boca de Duncan se formó una sonrisa satisfactoria, abrazó a la morena con más fuerza y volteo la vista a la puesta de sol que finalizaba frente a ellos.

**FIN**

**NET:** ¿Reviews? *-* (ojitos de cachorrito) me harían feliz :) con esto los dejo y nos vemos en el otro Drabble, no sé si lo suba mañana o igual y al rato x) solo espero sus reviews y si de casualidad desaparesco... creo que ahora ya sabran que fue la escuela¬¬ y sus interminables tareas! DX

Karen: ya deja quejarte¬¬

Casey: primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Karen

Eclipse: ustedes saben que no he podido hacer el gran avance por las tareas ;o; en el fondo me comprenden ¿ne?

Casey: no¬¬

Karen: dejenle reviews para que no se traume

Casey: ¿no deberías estar estrudiando para tu examen¬¬

Eclipse: ¬¬ wow, un minuto estoy bien al otro me bajas los animos -.- ¿quién mejor para hacer eso que tu?... de nuevo se los pido... reviews! :3

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	2. Canoa

_**NET:**_ tal vez me atrace...

Karen: ¿tal vez? ¿Sabes lo que significa 'mañana?

Eclipse: Ashh ¿no sabes hacer nada más que regañarme?¬¬

Karen: y... comenzamos con tu palabrerio... a lo que vienes mujer!

Eclipse: ok¬¬ este Drabble es un pequeño TxG ^^ Gwen es mi personaje favorito por lo que amo el TxG, Trent no me pasaba mucho al principio pero al final demostro ser taaaan tierno^^ terminó por convencerme, y ahora podría pasarme todo el fic hablandoles de lo que me atrae de este chico pero... primero que nada nadie esta aquí para eso, y en segundo lugar aca Karen viene a apurarme

Karen: es que si no lo hago tu no te apuras D: ya! al fic chica

Eclipse: bien u.u este fic tiene 340 palabras :D es cortito pero les aseguro que desvorda ternuraaaa xD bien, tal vez no es para tanto pero ustedes juzguen :) nos estamos leyendo

**CANOA**

El silencio nos invadía, tenía que decir algo, al fin tenía una oportunidad con ella y no iba a desperdiciarla.

- Y bien… ¿Qué piensas de este concurso hasta el momento? – pregunté buscando alguna excusa para platicar

- Em… me parece toda una porquería – me contestó mi compañera

- Oh, claro… supongo que a todos – le comente pensando en que más hacer para platicar, me encontraba nervioso claro, pues no todos los días le hablas a la chica que te gusta sabiendo que ella te corresponde

- Y todos aquí son unos tontos, idiotas o rezagados mentales – dijo mirando de reojo a Heather en una de las canoas que iban más adelantadas que la nuestra

- Así que ¿eso piensas de todos? – le pregunté un tanto decepcionado

- Bueno… debo reconocer que hay excepciones en todo… Leshawna tiene estilo, personalidad propia y sentido común… ella no encaja con tanto descerebrado. Bridgette también parece tener el sentido común que le falta a todos aquí… y… - Gwen se comenzaba a poner roja, se veía realmente tierna así – y tú tampoco eres así, Trent

- ¿En serio lo crees? – pregunte emocionado, ¿Gwen en serio acababa de decir que no me ve como a todos aquí?

- Claro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros un poco roja. Eso me basto para dar por terminada nuestra platica, algo me dice que Gwen no está acostumbrada a hablar sobre sus pensamientos y no quería incomodarla… después de todo con lo que Cody me hizo saber creo que ya hemos dado un gran paso para esta futura relación – Te amo Gwen – susurre bajito para evitar que ella me escuchara, pero creo que no funcionó

- Mejor cállate – más que enojada sonaba nerviosa – hay que concentrarnos en terminar el desafío

- Bien – le conteste con una sonrisa que ocasionó un leve sonrojo en esas mejillas pálidas. Tal vez este sea el comienzo de algo realmente bueno

**FIN**

NET: espero ansiosa sus reviews ^^ les agradesco a: **_Kimron4ever_**,_** Crazy'Guadii - A.S**_., _**Toaneo07**_ y _**cheng122**_

Ustedes me animaron, no a escribir (que estos capis ya los tengo escritos) sino a subirlos *-* me animan mucho sus comentarios^^

Ahora si, me despido :) nos leemos ya sea en sus reviews, en sus historias o en el proximo Drabble

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	3. Hermanos

Hola! jaja ahora si que me sucedío algo divertido U^^ olvidé poner las notas finales e iniciales! xD así o más loca¬¬ lo vuelvo a decir, tanta tarea me hace mal u.u en fin... ¿Qué les puedo decir? este es un D&G fraternal^^ les hable de esto en el primer capitulo, a quién no le guste la idea de verlos como amigos, abstenganse de leerlo y esperen a la proxima actualizacion que seguramente será un AxH (Alejandro x Heather xD)

Aviso que ando estrenando nueva cuenta para mis amigos de FF y otras paginas de internet, si quieren tenerme como amiga me lo dicen en sus reviews o por MP y yo les respondo con mi correo :) me gusta conocer gente nueva^^

Ahora sí, sin más que decir por el momento... A leer!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Por cierto, TDI no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor del cual no recuerdo el nombre, solo recuerdo que se llama Tom x3, y a FreshTV

**HERMANOS**

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en una banca del parque, mi compañera tenía su vista fija en el pavimento y yo la tenía en el horizonte.

Acabábamos de tener una pequeña, simple y honesta platica entre nosotros, ahora todo ha terminado, se terminó ese reality-show, yo no volveré a ver a Courtney, mientras que mi compañera no volverá a ver a Trent… ahora es tiempo para dejar de fingir y seguir con nuestra respectivas vidas.

Un sollozo me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo mi vista para con Gwen, ella está llorando, y la comprendo… después de todo si amaba a Trent. Quiero tranquilizarla pero no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo… desesperado opto por abrazar sus hombros.

Nos quedamos pocos segundos así hasta que ella se levanta y me dice un corto adiós, la veo alejarse lentamente, la conozco perfectamente pues aunque lo que hubo entre nosotros nunca fue un amor carnal, si siento un deseo de protegerla, proteger ese corazón que está destrozado por haber lastimado a la persona más importante para ella, tal vez a eso se le llame amor pero no la veo ni la veré jamás como veía a Courtney.

Al fin me decido por levantarme de la banca y caminar por el lado opuesto por el que se alejó mi compañera… entre nosotros nunca hubo y nunca habrá nada, solo ese pequeño amor fraternal que nació en mi corazón al querer protegerla de ella misma… aunque primero que nada, para lograrlo debo de sanar el mío primero.

Una sonrisa salé de mi boca después de tantos días, Gwen y yo seremos grandes hermanos… aunque ella no esté enterada todavía.

**FIN**

_**NET:**_ Espero ansiosa sus reviews :) ya saben que se recive de todo... criticas constructivas, comentarios, sujerencias, hasta amenazas de muerte si lo quieren xD mientras no tenga que ver con este Drabble¬¬ xDD

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	4. Plan malvado

Hola, ¿Qué les digo? Heather me cae bien x3 por más raro que suene, es que si lo pensamos bien... ¿Qué es un programa de TV si no tiene a ese antagonista que le da un poco de drama al show? después de todo se llama 'Isla del drama'

Este es un AlejandroxHeather... mis dos malvados favoritos xD es qué... no me agrada mucho Justin U^^ digamos que lo veo como alguien muy engreido, demasiado para mi gusto y no tiene esa mente malvada y calculadora que posee Heather para hacerlo todo con tal de ganar... bueno tal vez sí, pero Heather le sigue ganando :D

Si alguién quiere ser mi amigo, ya saben que hacer! :D pidanme mi correo por review o MP... espero reviews por favor!

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no es mio, le pertenece únicamente a TVfresh y su creador cuyo apellido aún no me memorizo xD y no me gusta nombrarlo por no sonar muy igualada nombrando únicamente el nombre xD

**PLAN MALVADO**

¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Todo esto no era otra cosa más que un plan malvado, ni siquiera recordaba de lo que se trataba el plan, ya no tenía idea de lo que hacía, solo sabía una cosa… se estaban besando.

Un simple accidente, ambos caminaban pensando que hacer para ganar… esa era un ciudad bastante grande, por tal razón nadie sabría que ellos estaban juntos, por si acaso se escondieron en un callejón que ocultaba sus presencias y así paso todo…

Se peleaban y de repente ella falseo, dando directo al suelo con él sobre ella, sus rostros bastantes cercas y sus alientos chocando con el otro.

Una vez que él se levantó la ayudó a ella, fue ahí que sus miradas se encontraron y al darse cuenta sus labios ya estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Heather salió de sus pensamientos una vez que sintió como los labios del chico se separaban de los suyos ¿Por qué Alejandro la había besado? No lo supo, y supo que jamás lo sabría cuando Alejandro le sonrió y salió del callejón, dejándola ahí a ella sola con sus pensamientos.

Y ahí, sola en el callejón, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Alejandro la había besado por que le correspondía a sus sentimientos, o solo era otro de sus planes malvados.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Les gustó? *-* diganme que les parece^^ ¿Creen que deba mejorar algo? se acepta de todo tipo de reviews :D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	5. ¿Qué es el amor?

Hola! bueno eh aquí un EzequielxIzzy, me gusta la pareja desde que leí algunos de los tantos fics de toaneo :) así que se lo dedico a él, pues es el único que escribe fics de Zeke^^ emm... quise mostrar lo que piensa aunque no soy buena entrando en su mente, al final me convencio^^ sino no lo hubiera subido u.u

_**Disclaimer:**_ TDI no me pertenece

**¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR?**

Después de caminar tanto, al fin me detengo justo en medio de un puente, me acerco a la orilla y apoyo mis manos en el borde recargándome y disfrutando del viento que pega de lleno en mi rostro.

¿Quién lo diría? Yo, un chico de campo, que durante toda su vida vivió y estudio en casa, me encuentro en la gran ciudad. Vivo solo en un gran departamento y estudio en la Universidad una carrera relacionada con el comercio.

¿Extrañar mi casa? Por supuesto que no… me alegro de vivir solo, aunque no soy feliz del todo, me siento solo sí pero ¿Cuándo no lo había estado? Encerrado en mi 'cuarto' siempre estaba solo… Nunca supe lo que era amar.

Sé que el amor fraternal se profesa entre hermanos o incluso amigos cuando son tan cercanos como tu propia familia, sin embargo no lo conozco pues soy hijo único y nunca tuve amigos… sé que el amor paternal se profesa de padre a hijo, sin embargo al mío casi no lo veía, ¿Cómo saber que tu papá te quiere si nunca está contigo?... También sé que es el amor entre parejas, sin embargo eso es algo que no tengo la esperanza de sentir alguna vez, pues soy el chico granjero del cual se burlan.

Mi vista baja a la olas que azotan contra la base del puente y siento como las lágrimas se acumulan de nuevo en mis ojos, sin embargo no lloraré, y no lo digo por intentar contenerlas sino porque nunca lo hago… por más que lo intente simplemente no salen de mis ojos ¿Será a causa de que las retuve toda mi niñez?

- ¡Ezekiel! – escucho a una chica gritar mi nombre, una sonrisa se forma en boca, jamás pensé que diría que una chica me llamara a mí

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunto tan tranquilo como siempre estoy

- No nada… es solo que… Izzy te vio aquí tan pensativo y por eso pensó en hablarte – dijo regulando su respiración pues al correr se había agitado – ¿Izzy puede hacerte compañía?

Yo solo asentí en silencio antes de volverme a recargar en el puente, ella imitó mi acción y fijó su vista en el horizonte. De vez en cuando la veo de reojo, no dejo de preguntarme que me pasa pues cada vez que la veo siento como si mis mejillas quisieran cambiar de color y aumentaran de temperatura.

¿Esto es el amor? Me pregunto desde que la conozco, si esto es amor ¿Qué tipo es? ¿La quiero solo como amiga? ¿La quiero como hermana? ¿o… o realmente la amo como normalmente se aman un hombre y una mujer?

No conozco la respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas… pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo, estoy seguro que lo haré.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ wow... 469 palabras o_o uno de los Drabbles más largos que hize, espero que les gustara :) y bueno... quise mostrar a Ezequiel un tanto confundido y tierno, no lo sé pero como que a la hora de escribir estos Drabbles todos me estan quedando muy tiernos^^ más de lo que planeaba o_o espero que todos sigan así y ninguno se ponga meloso, con lo tierno siempre me basta para gritar ¡awwwwww! xD yo mismita

¿Reviews? :)

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	6. El beso

Hola! aquí comienza nuestra cuenta regresiva TT-TT después de este solo me quedan 3 drabbles más, un TylerxLindsay, un TrentxGwen y un DxC en ese orden x3

Bueno, este es un NoahxKatie de 328 palabras, espero que les agrade como les ah agradado los otros^^ nos leemos en las notas finales

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no me pertenece

**EL BESO**

El chico moreno se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito, aunque en realidad su vista no se fijaba mucho en las hojas frente a él.

¿Cómo podía Noah concentrarse cuando la tenía a ella frente a él? Ahí estaba Katie, sentada frente a él de forma despreocupada, viendo a la nada con una sonrisa… Noah normalmente hubiera dicho que eso era tonto pero, proviniendo de ella, la imagen le parecía de lo más tierna y adorable.

- Noah – ella rompió el silencio - ¿podemos hablar? – dijo sin pasar su vista a él

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó aunque ya sabía lo que vendría

- Sobre lo de anoche – ya estaba dicho, anoche… había pasado apenas una hora aproximadamente desde que había obscurecido cuando la chica se acercó a él, hablaron de cosas que para Noah no tenían sentido pero estando con ella eso era lo que menos le importaba, hasta que sucedió.

Noah buscaba que decir, la chica se levantó de su asiento y se sentó esta vez junto al moreno – Katie, lo siento

- ¿No quisiste hacerlo? – a Noah le sorprendió escuchar ese dejo de tristeza en su voz, ¿es acaso que Katie no estaba enojada por ese beso?

- Yo… sí quise, pero siento que te falte al respeto al hacerlo – confesó por fin, Katie sonrió y con sus manos hizo que volteara su rostro hacia ella para volverlo a besar - ¿Katie? – al terminarse el beso Noah no pudo estar más confundido

- Te amo – le dijo antes de levantarse e irse a buscar a Sadie, la morena estaba bastante feliz, y ahora tenía algo que contarle a su MAPS.

Noah por su parte se había quedado como piedra, se llevó una mano a los labios dejando ver una sonrisa en su rostro – yo también Katie – dijo en un susurro antes de retomar su lectura

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Qué les puedo decir? :) la pareja simplemente me gusta, son opuestos y amo a las parejas opuestas... ¿Por qué opuestos? bueno, para comenzar la actitud de los dos es totalmente diferente, Katie es muy alegre y Noah siempre está serio, Katie siempre está acompañada por su BFF mientras que Noah siempre está solo, Katie es sumamente energetica y Noah es totalmente pasivo (siempre inactivo leyendo su libro¬¬)

Este analisis ya lo había escrito en las notas finales de otra historia, y lo vuelvo a escribir ahora, son una linda pareja desde mi punto de vista

¿Reviews? :D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	7. Un novio de verdad

Hola! bueno, aquí les dejo otro Drabble, y esta vez se trata de un TxL otra de las parejas que tanto me gustan, en lo personal me gustó como quedó este capitulo en especial^^ pero como aquí lo que más cuenta es la opinion de ustedes... espero saber que les parece :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ TDI no me pertenece

**UN NOVIO DE VERDAD**

Ella siempre fue bonita, siempre fue linda y siempre se había considerado una chica bastante romántica… entonces ¿Por qué nunca había tenido suerte en el amor?

Cualquier chica de la escuela la envidiaba, incluso sus amigas, sin embargo, ella nunca quiso ver las cosas como en realidad eran, siempre prefirió vivir engañada a vivir sin ellas… ¿Por qué? Posiblemente porque en ese aspecto estaba sola, es decir… sí, su familia siempre estuvo con ella, pero no es lo mismo que tener amigos, amigos con los cuales hablar en la escuela o en las calles, con los cuales pasártela bien y divertirse.

Las cosas siempre fueron así, hasta que llegó a esa isla, en donde lo conoció a él, a Tyler… Lindsay siempre fue la chica más codiciada por su cuerpo, pero ningún chico la quería por lo que era en el interior, cualquier chico en su escuela pensaba que era un tonta pero cuando conoció a Tyler todo fue diferente, Tyler pareció comprenderla.

Tyler fue un chico bastante especial en su vida, y ahora, a sus 21 años ambos siguen saliendo, ahora ella al fin podía decir que tenía un novio de verdad, alguien que la amaba por su forma de ser y no por su cuerpo.

Ella ahora estaba decidida, frente a frente… ella sentada con un vestido rojo carmín, él arrodillado ofreciéndole un anillo de compromiso. Ella estaba en trance, como si no creyera en nada de lo que pasaba, de la nada una lagrima bajó por su mejilla.

- Linds… - susurró Tyler en parte preocupado y en parte decepcionado, al pensar que había sido rechazado

- ¡Por supuesto que acepto! – exclamó la rubia feliz abrazándose desesperadamente a Tyler

El joven correspondió al abrazo, brindándole calor humano, Lindsay seguía llorando, pero lloraba de alegría. No había duda, esta vez podía decir que tenía un novio, porque no era un simple juego de adolescentes, era amor verdadero y puro, se casarían y al fin podría ser feliz al lado de alguien, y sabía que amaba a Tyler por ser el primer hombre en su vida que no la veía solo externamente, sino que era el primero de muchos que se habían fijado en su interior… ahora Lindsay tenía a Tyler para hacerla feliz, tenía un novio de verdad.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Qué les parece? les gusta? espero que sí, en lo personal me gustó como quedó, siento que fue el que me quedó más tierno

Y el proximo será el penultimo... nada más ni nada menos que un TxG y bueno... para cerrar con broche de oro esperen un DxC! xD

Admitiré que al principio no estaba segura de que mis drabbles fueran buenos pero me han levantado el animo con sus comentarios... MUCHA GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO! ^0^

No se olviden de review-ar, diganme lo que quieran...comentarios, sujerencias, criticas constructivas, peticiones eh incluso si quieren desafios... aunque honestamente tengo tantas cosas que hacer y si me hacen alguna peticion o desafió sí lo hago, pero puede que me tarde... sobretodo por todo lo que tengo que actualizar U^^

Por cierto... los que sigan mi historia 'historias de fantasmas' pronto tendran conti, ya tengo comenzado el capitulo, aunque aun llevo poco pero espero terminarlo pronto... además de que quiero terminar una historia de CCS antes del 30, así que espero paciencia u/u

¿reviews? :D los espero con ansias ^^

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	8. ¿Diferentes?

HOLA! de nuevo yo :) este Drabble contiene EXACTAMENTE 500 palabras, al igual que el drabble 'mi mejor medicina' que por cierto, ambos alcanzan a concursar :) eso me tiene contenta^^ espero sus comentarios :D

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no me pertenece

**¿DIFERENTES?**

- ¿Y entonces? – me pregunta con una gran sonrisa, ¿Cómo puede sonreír así después de lo que escuché de él? Lo peor del asunto es que él lo sabe, sabe perfectamente que sus 'admiradores' hablan de él a sus espaldas, y aún así el lo permite

- Ya te dije que no – le digo cortantemente

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual no te agrado?

- Razones es lo que me sobra – le digo secamente – dime tú mejor ¿por qué el músico de la escuela se fijaría en mí?

- Valla… Entonces tu me vez a mí como el músico nada más – agachó la cabeza – Y yo que pensé que me veías como otra persona

- ¿disculpa?

- Ya sabes… todo el mundo se acerca a mí porque mi banda se hizo famosa… en realidad ninguno de esos falsos me quiere cerca, pensé que contigo podía tener una buena amistad

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

- El hecho de que eres la única chica en toda la escuela que no se acerca a mí, eres la única que no me vez más que como un compañero… pero ahora veo que me equivoque- dice un tanto decepcionado, da la vuela y comienza a caminar

Honestamente ahora me siento horrible, lo veo alejarse lentamente y con una expresión de amargura en su rostro, ahora que lo pienso mejor siempre lo veo así, siempre con una sonrisita tonta que lo único que demuestra es una cierta amargura, si no contamos a las incontables locas que intentan conseguir una cita con él o a los chicos que solo buscan popularidad, él siempre está solo.

Tomando en cuenta todo lo anterior parece ser que Trent si tiene motivos suficientes para sentirse realmente solo, tal vez él y yo no seamos tan diferentes después de todo.

Mis pies comienzan a moverse rápidamente, lo sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca y voltea a verme desconcertado.

- Bien… nada se pierde con intentar – le digo naturalmente

- No estás obligada Gwen – me dice él sin voltear a verme

- Oh vamos, no es como si tuviéramos una cita, esto sería una salida entre amigos – Trent voltea a verme interrogante a la par que alza un ceja

- Dices ¿amigos?

- ¿Por qué no? Tu mismo lo dijiste hace rato

- ¿En serio estas dispuesta a ser mi amiga? – aflojo el agarre a su brazo pero sorpresivamente me toma de la mano, eso me hace sonrojar por alguna razón

- Eh claro… no se pierde nada con intentar – eso fue todo lo que necesitó para formar una sonrisa en sus labios y comenzar a encaminar a algún lugar en donde pasar el rato. Ahora lo veo, tal vez Trent, el chico más codiciado en la escuela, y yo, Gwen la chica gótica, no seamos tan diferentes después de todo.

**FIN**

_**Net: **_Bueno, este drabble vino a mi mente cuando me puse a pensar ¿Por qué me gustan las parejas de las que escribo? (osea o_o imaginense la weba y el ocio que me embargaba en ese momento, justo un día después de matarme por entregar una tarea, en las fechas en que me ausente demaciado, creo que lo recordaran x3) entonces cuando llegó el turno TxG me rehusé a creer que fue solo por que se veía bonita, entonces llegó este analisis a mi cabeza y me dije a mi misma: 'Claro, tenían que ser diferentes para que me gustaran tanto xD' y es que de hecho, las cosas no son como en este fic, pero Trent en IDD si es el chico popular y carismatico que se habla bien con todos... mientras que Gwen es la gótica que trata a todos de una manera fría y siempre anda sola

¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Realmente son opuestos? ¿O realmente es mi obsecion la que hizo que los viera así x3)... además, también espero que me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no, ahora sí, depués de tanto palabrerío me despido

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	9. El regalo

Hola! bueno... antes que nada quiero advertirles que creo que este capitulo si se paso de meloso U^^ pero igual espero que lo disfruten, es el último de los drabbles, les doy las gracias a Crazy'Guuadii, toaneo y Lily GXT, por seguir todos mis drabbles, y también a todos mis queridos lectores, los que dejan reviews aunque sea solo en uno, y también a los que no dejan reviews pero que han seguido todos mis drabbles^^

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no me pertenece, si me perteneciera ya saben que el TxG no hubiera muerto, Cody hubiera llegado más lejos y Duncan no hubiera dejado a Courtney¬¬

**EL REGALO**

Ese definitivamente no había sido su día.

Había perdido el autobús ocasionando que llegara tarde para su primera clase, tuvo un examen sorpresa para lo cual no se encontraba preparada y no lo aprobó, como presidenta estudiantil había tenido problemas con varios compañeros suyos y… lo qué más la hizo sufrir ese día fue el hecho de que no se encontró con él, con su propio novio el cual al parecer había estado muy 'ocupado' como para verse.

Un mensaje anónimo en su casillero la había citado en el gimnasio y se encontraba ahí desde hace rato, frente a la puerta dudando entre girar la manija de la puerta o irse de ahí.

Al fin se decidió y entró al lugar encontrándose con el gimnasio vació, con la luz bastante baja. En ese momento pensó que algún graciosito pensaba saltar de la nada y asustarla o hacerle una broma pesada.

No se quedaría ahí a ser un blanco fácil de una bromita de mal gusto así que se dispuso a irse y al dar la vuelta su vista se topó con una mesita y lo que parecía un paquete; Aún sin confiar del todo se acercó y vio que el paquete se trataba de un regalo con un gran moño morado y una tarjeta que decía:

'Para: Courtney, Felicidades'

La chica desconcertada levantó la tapada del regalo y se encontró con un pastel con cobertura blanca y escrito con betún rosa un 'Te amo Courtney'.

- Feliz cumpleaños Courtney – le susurro la voz de su novio al oído

- ¿Duncan? – se giró encontrándose con su novio, entonces reaccionó ¿Su cumpleaños? Ella misma lo había olvidado – Lo… lo recordaste Duncan – dijo con emoción

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – le respondió, tal vez su día no iba a terminar tan mal después de todo, ahora con esa situación su día había mejorado.

La chica le sonrió y dio un dulce 'gracias' antes de besarlo… Un pequeño detalle de Duncan le había alegrado la tarde ¿Qué mejor que pasarla con él para superar su mal día?

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ Espero todos sus reviews :D se acepta de TODO ya lo saben, criticas constructivas, comentarios, sujerencias, desafios, de TODO

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


End file.
